Todo puede suceder
by Marie MoOn
Summary: Todas hemos tenido un amor platonico ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te tropiezas con el? ¿Y si tus amigas confabulan para que terminen unidos? Pues esto mismo le pasa a Bella con Edward un chico guapisimo 2 años mayor que ella. Todos Humanos
1. Nunca sabes con que puedes tropezar

**Disclamer**: Ni la saga ni los personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría.

Agradezco a Araceli por prestarme su historia amorosa para crear esta locurita pues ella representa algunas actitudes de Bella y sus pensamientos en su mayoría, pequeña Arii espero que te guste, recuerda que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, ya no te lamentes por lo que fue o no fue, piensa que por algo pasan las cosas. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad incondicional y por hacerme reír con tus ocurrencias ¡eres única no lo olvides! Te quiero.

****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo uno **

**Nunca sabes con que puedes tropezar**

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos de camino a la escuela, mi madre me reclamaba que "tenía que ir a hacer ejercicio" me sabía ese sermón de memoria por lo que decidí que ignorarla, un día no me haría daño, iba pensando en lo guapo que era… en su espalda marcada, en su labios bien definidos, delgados y rojizos que tanto invitaban a ser besados, en sus cabellos cobrizos despeinados y sedosos… En su forma de caminar, en su actitud, en la forma en que lideraba a sus amigos… en definitiva era el hombre que yo siempre había soñado. Lástima que no era la única que lo consideraba el hombre de sus sueños… mis amigas también se sentían embelesadas por Edward Cullen y obviamente no éramos las únicas en toda la escuela… Quizá no era tan popular pero el chico se daba sus aires de importancia.

Mi madre me dejó en la escuela como de costumbre y sentí un gran alivio de que mis oídos ya no estuvieran aturdidos con tantas recomendaciones… Seguía pensando en Edward cuando sentí que mis pies se tropezaban con algo o mejor dicho alguien… un momento, no era solo una alguien era él alguien Siempre había sido muy distraída, normalmente me tropezaba hasta con el aire y el día de hoy me había reprimido a mi misma por haber llevado zapatos altos nunca los llevaba ¿Tenía que haber sido hoy? ¿Tenía que haber chocado con él? Nunca había odiado tanto mi torpeza como hoy… esos fuertes brazos seguían sosteniendo mi cuerpo para evitar que me cayera… ¿¡Porque tenía que haber sido el! Pensando en el Rey de Roma…

–Perdón, perdóname soy muy torpe de verdad perdón...- Le dije observando con atención esas dos esmeraldas que me miraban con sorpresa decidí que lo mejor era desviar mi mirada no fuera a ser que me quedara perdida como una idiota en esos ojos verdes- ¡Oh por dios! mis cosas– estaban todas regadas por el suelo. Comprendió lo que quise decir y me soltó para que pudiera recogerlas.

–Amm… ¿Estás bien? –Nunca lo había escuchado hablar su voz era tan varonil tan seductora… supongo que su voz tenía que combinar con su apariencia "No me merece nadie" aunque en realidad de seguro no estaba pensando en mi bien… lo observé mientras recogía mis cosas, tenía apariencia de incomodidad y miraba al vacío como observando el lugar al que tenía que llegar, quizá viendo que no lo viera nadie... específicamente que no lo vieran sus amigos, porque como ya he dicho no tiene fama de cordial o caballeroso, a menos que busque algo, eso es lo que decían los rumores, yo solo me dedicaba a espiarlo nunca había tenido el valor de acercarme a él.

–Si estoy bien… gracias- Respondí dándome cuenta que probablemente me había tardado mucho en responder

–Bueno tengo que irme…- así que ¿Eso era todo? Reprendí a mi yo interior ¿pues qué esperaba, que se agachara a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas como en las películas? ¿Qué me preguntara mi nombre? Él no podía permitírselo con la actitud que tenía ante sus amigos ¡Pero yo sabía que era diferente! ¡Si estuviera conmigo yo lo haría cambiar! Yo sabía que en el fondo no era así, me lo imaginaba tierno, romántico, frágil como un pequeño niño que necesitaba de cuidados y cariños. No necesitaba a esas mujeres superficiales guapísimas que se aprovechan de su ventaja sobre nosotras las mortales y que solo se interesaban en él porque su padre era un médico con renombre en el país, no necesitaba a mujeres como Rosalie y Tanya, ese par de chicas odiosas de su edad, esta última había sido su novia y presumía a su nueva adquisición como una bolsa o un vestido carísimo de diseñador que acababa de conseguir en el extranjero, para ella él no era más que popularidad.

–Si corre, estoy bien- otra vez me tarde en contestar ¡Malditas divagaciones!

Se alejó corriendo atléticamente, presté especial atención a su espalda marcada como me gustaba observarla vestía una playera azul marino y para no variar jeans Hollister todavía no se alejaba lo suficiente para no leer la marca de sus pantalones. Suspiré. ¿Acaso ese hombre no sabía vestir de otras marcas? No por nada ese apodo le habían dado a su clan "Los hollister" Luego, baje un poco más y observé su trasero... no estaba nada mal, sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas ¿En qué cosas pienso Dios mío? Volví a subir la vista, Lauren y Mike decían que estaba gordo, yo no lo creía así, pero decían que era porque yo lo veía perfecto quizá fuera eso, no lo conocía pero ya me sentía enamorada de él. Recogí mis cosas presurosa cuando me dí cuenta de que era muy tarde y que muy probablemente la profesora no me dejara pasar ¡Todo por andar de observadora!

Afortunadamente la maestra de Literatura me dejó entrar no si una advertencia de por medio; literatura era mi materia favorita y siempre prestaba atención a esa clase por eso me dejo pasar de no ser porque generalmente llegaba puntal a esa clase me hubiera dejado afuera, bueno siempre llegaba puntual a excepción de hoy, debía agradecer mi primer retraso del año a Edward Cullen aunque pensándolo bien era razonable no todos los días te tropiezas con tu amor platónico ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Terminó la clase antes de que me diera cuenta, seguro era porque me había pasado la hora completa fantaseando… No sabía si contarles lo sucedido a mis amigas después de todo no había pasado nada interesante ¿O sí? Me decidí por contarles.

-¡No inventes! chocaste con Edward Cullen!- Había dicho Ángela.

-¡Y te sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos!- Le siguió Jessica.

-Que emocionante- dijeron las dos a coro.- yo no le di tanta importancia al fin y al cabo no me había preguntado mi nombre ni nada, seguro que al final del día ya ni siquiera se acordara del incidente.

¡Que lástima! dijo mi vocecita interior. ¡Osh! Maldita vocecita, siempre tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba yo no podía hacerme ilusiones con Edward Cullen…

— ¡Tienes que hablarle! había dicho Jessica — sabía que no debía haberles contado nada se la habían pasado especulando cosas todo el día y planeando también, no me molestaba que pensaran lo que quisieran, pero si me las decían, el tema y la situación acabarían por volverme loca pues después mi mente vaga empezaría a crear historias macabras de algo que nunca será y ya se los había explicado a lo que respondieron:

—¡Osh! Eres una aguafiestas, tienes que intentarlo por lo menos; además ese es el punto, si tu empiezas a pensar en ello entonces se te quedara la espinita de hablar con él y ¡así pasara! el destino los unirá- Dijo Jessica dramáticamente como relatando una historia estilo comedia romántica

—Jessica sabes que no creo en el destino

—Pues si Bella dice que no quiere hablar con el yo la apoyo, es su decisión no podemos obligarla a que haga algo que no quiere hacer— ¡Maldita psicología! Ángela era muy buena convenciendo ¡por supuesto que yo quería hacerlo lo que pasaba era que no podía era muy tímida! Pero no podía demostrarles que estaba flaqueando mi decisión

—Gracias Ángela que comprensiva… Además Jessica, el es dos años mayor ¿estás loca?

—Solo digo que se vale confiar un poco en tu ser… ya se va ¿Qué puedes perder?

Me detuve a pensarlo era cierto no haría nada malo solo le hablaría y ya, pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, conocía a Jessica y a Ángela en cuanto les dijera que sí se pondrían como locas a pensar en las mil y una posibilidades, en cambio, si tardaba mas en responder, quizá solo pensarían en 501 posibilidades así que…

—Mi dignidad, mi tiempo, que se yo- Les respondí.

—¡Osh como eres exagerada! obvio no pasara nada malo… piensa ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar que te ignore? si pasa eso sabremos que no vale la pena…

Mientras todo esto pasaba Ángela me miraba de reojo sabiendo que pronto iba a caer en su trampa solo bastaba un pequeño empujoncito…

—Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo…— Me mordí el labio ¡maldita sea! ¡Eso era verdad!

—De acuerdo lo haré… pero no será hoy… ni mañana… y muy probablemente no sea esta semana pero juro que le hablaré antes de que se vaya.

—Yeih! — gritaron las dos a coro

— ¡¿Porqué se emocionan? ¡Saben que soy muy tímida! ¡Nunca me atrevería! además no encontrare la oportunidad para hacerlo…

—Pues porque ya aceptándolo es mucho más fácil no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás

— ¡No! — grité de inmediato no quería que ellas se encargaran de todo definitivamente no… bueno quizá si porque para mí sería mucho más complicado hablarle… si quedara en mis manos no haría nada por intentarlo- Ok, pueden encargarse pero no se pasen ¡porfa!

Pasaron los días y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel incidente, creo que mi adicción por Edward se hacía cada día más evidente desde aquel día que había chocado con el mi mente no había podido dejar de divagar en torno a lo que le diría en el momento en el que le hablara y siempre que me encontrara pensando en eso me reprimía a mi misma pues no debería hacerme ilusiones, sinceramente no le hablaría… y con cada día que pasaba se desvanecían mis esperanzas… además ¿Con qué motivo le hablaría? ¿Qué sentido tenía? No, no iba a hacerlo, en definitiva no lo haría…

Cierto día nos topamos con una amiga de Jessica bueno, en realidad era su prima, se llamaba Jane y era muy agradable, nos caía muy bien y casi muero con lo que me enteré ese día.

Obviamente por ser una de las espías número uno de Edward sabía cuál era su salón y cuando conocimos a Jane estaba sentada en frente de la jardinera que daba a la puerta del salón de él.

-Bueno chicas tengo que irme ya va a empezar mi clase…- y se encaminó justo a la entrada del salón de Edward.

-¡Espera Jane! ¿Ese es tu salón?- pregunté incrédula

- Si ¿por?- Dijo con el rostro más que confundido, no podía imaginarse lo indispensable que podía llegar a ser para hablarle a Edward, algo me decía que seríamos grandes amigas.

-¡Por nada luego te cuento corre a tu clase nos vemos bye!

¡No podía ser posible! ¿De verdad la prima de Jessica iba en el mismo salón que Edward? todavía no me la creía.

-Bella ¿viste eso? es nuestra oportunidad para que le hables a tu Edward mañana buscamos a mi prima…- Me dijo Jessica con entusiasmo. Claro que note el pronombre posesivo que había agregado a su nombre pero no estaba para reclamarle seguía en shock.

No podía evitarlo ya me sentía ilusionada, sentía más cerca la posibilidad de poder hablar con él, pero no sabía si quería, me daba miedo, yo no era la típica chica guapísima tipo modelo de las que seguro debía traer tras él. Tanya, por ejemplo, su ex novia, era una chica alta y blanca de cabello rubio rojizo, con un cuerpo impresionante y una sonrisa divina eso sin contar sus enormes ojos color celeste enmarcados por esas preciosas y largas pestañas; yo, en cambio, era de estatura mediana, no me consideraba fea por supuesto, eso jamás, simplemente era una chica promedio, guapa del montón, ojos color chocolate, blanca, de cabello a la cintura tono marrón y no tenia cuerpo de modelo, pero hacia mi lucha para eso me había estado yendo a correr con Victoria una amiga de mi secundaria con la que me llevaba muy bien. Me daba miedo, porque sabía que lo más probable era que sufriera su rechazo, supongo que no me sentía suficiente para él. Sin embargo esperaba con impaciencia el día siguiente. Quería saber que tan bien se llevaba Jane con él, ella era mi única esperanza.

* * *

Aquí me tienen de vuelta con una una nueva historia ¿Qué les parece?

Agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber con un pequeño review

Gracias por leer, prometo que intentare ser constante para subir los capitulos confio en que sea sencillo pues esta historia me cautiva, mas que esta basada en hechos reales.

Espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos bye.


	2. Entre planes y disturbios

**Disclaimer: La saga y los personajes no me pertenecen estos salieron del subconsiente de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia es de mi autoria**

* * *

**Entre planes y disturbios**

Me levante con ansias de mi cama, había estado de muy buen humor, es más la tarde anterior ni siquiera había peleado con mi mama esa era una clara prueba, no podía esperar ya quería platicar con Jane. Llegué a la escuela notablemente emocionada.

-Bella ¿estas lista? ¿quieres ir ya a hablar con Jane?

-Pues como quieras Jess solo recuerden que prometieron que no se pasarían con su plan.

-Por supuesto, confía en nosotros.

- Ok, pues si quieren ir ya vamos, pero puede esperar- ¡Que sea ahorita por favor! Otra vez la vocecita interior… ella siempre sabía lo que en verdad quería, se podía decir que era como si estuviera borracha, desinhibida e irracional, pero no importaba porque nadie sabía que la escuchaba muy a menudo.

Decidimos esperar un poco porque al parecer estaba en clase, salimos a dar una vuelta nos tomamos un café y mientras yo permanecía callada divagando Ángela y Jessica planeaban mi encuentro con Edward, de vez en cuando me preguntaban cosas pero casi siempre respondía algo incoherente porque no llevaba el hilo de la conversación.

Regresamos a tiempo para nuestra clase y no pudimos hablar con Jane, hasta que ya era hora de irnos, la encontramos de paso caminando hacia la salida con sus amigas.

-¡Jane!- le gritó Jessica- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Chicas! las estuve buscando todo el dia pero jamás coincidimos.

-Si nosotras también te estuvimos buscando.

-Bueno ahora si me van a decir por que les interesó que ese fuera mi salón? ¿Acaso les gusta alguien de ahí?

- No a mi no – Respondió Jessica, yo ya sentía el rubor en mis mejillas- A Bella.

-¿Quién te gusta Bella? Quizá podría ayudar.

No podía responder me había puesto muy nerviosa y se debía principalmente a que Edward estaba tan solo unos metros atrás.

-Edward Cullen- Conteste atropelladamente y rápido...

-No, ¿¡Enserio!

-Si ¿por? ¿tiene algo de raro?- Sentia mis mejillas arder

-No, es solo que por dios ese hombre es el mas payaso, presumido, engreído, mamon de lo peor!

-Ella no lo cree así – aseguro Jessica

-No es eso es sólo que se que si estuviera conmigo lo haría cambiar! puedo asegurárselos- Contesté decidida casi gritando instintivamente voltee y suspiré aliviada al ver que el volvo plateado de Edward había desaparecido junto con él y sus amigos.

-Ok, creo que tengo algunas ideas- dijo con cara pensativa Jane.

-Que nos dices de los otros chicos del clan.

- Todos son iguales a él les gusta fanfarronear y pavonearse como si fueran la gran cosa, perdón Bella.

- No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé jeje- Le contesto resignada tanto observarlos tenía sus consecuencias.

- Por lo pronto ¿por qué no lo agregas al face? Seguro te acepta ese hombre acepta a cualquier persona con tal de tener muchos amigos.

Me sonrojé de nuevo - Eso ya lo hice - Sonreí nerviosa y apenada no solo lo había agregado si no que había hecho mi facebook solo porque Lauren me había dicho que tenia su face y que teníamos que agregarlo. Decidí que era mejor no pensar en Lauren ese tema me ponía incomoda- ¿De verdad si es muy mamon?

-En exceso y es un ególatra tamaño Jumbo cree que todas las mujeres están a su disposición. La verdad a mi parecer no es nada guapo Bella.

-¿Verdad que no? – dijo Angela aliviada de que alguien pensara igual que ella pues Jessica y yo teníamos gustos parecidos. De cabello castaño y fornidos. Ángela prefería los güeritos poco fornidos.

-No la verdad creo que no tiene nada de que presumir.

-¿Cómo no? ¿Y qué su espalda ancha no cuenta?, además tiene buen ver en la espalda baja… - Bajé de tono en la última frase. Nos carcajeamos.

- Hey si hablamos de buenas espaladas bajas –interrumpió Jess- la mejor es la de Jasper.

- Si la verdad cada quien lo suyo, el obeso es el mejor en ese aspecto- Coincidí.

Jane rió sin poderse controlar.

-¿El obeso? ese hombre esta flaco y tiene cuerpo un tanto atlético ¿de donde salió lo obeso?

Ahora Jessica también se sonrojo junto conmigo, nos miramos la una a la otra y reímos.

-Bueno es que se debe a esa parte de su anatomía que es tan evidente en él.

Jane rompió en carcajadas otra vez.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Jessica

-Pues es que hay muchas mujeres a las que les llama la atencion Jasper precisamente por esa razón- Reímos otra vez- Lástima que tenga dueña Alice Cullen supo como conquistar a Jasper Whitlock- dijo puntuando cada uno de los nombres.

-Sí que lástima. - Dijo Jessica con añoranza.

Por lo que sabia Alice Cullen era melliza de Edward aunque no tenían mucho en común el era alto y fornido ella era pequeña y menuda muy delgada se parecían en el tono de piel y en que ambos tenían ojos verdes en cambio el tono de cabello de alice era negro intenso corto y el de Edward era ese precioso cobrizo, eran completamente diferentes si hablamos de actitudes ella tenia la apariencia de estar siempre feliz y brincoteaba por todos lados tenia un absoluto sentido de la moda mientras que él… bueno él era un caso diferente era antipático y engreído siempre vestía colores completamente descoordinados y comía como una fiera, recuerdo la vez que lo había visto comer esa manzana… ¡Ugh! fue bastante repulsivo, casi se la metía completa a la boca como si se le fuera a escapar, resoplé.

- ¿En qué piensas Bella? –dijo Jessica.

- En como come Edward.

- ¡Ay lo se! Es repulsivo se la pasan comiendo todo el día - Dijo Jane.

Nos botamos de la risa otra vez.

-Ay Jane me caes muy bien.

-Tu también me caes bien Bella a partir de ahora seremos grandes amigas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Sonreí sinceramente al igual que ella.

- Bueno me voy, prometo que mañana les tendre algunas opciones de planes ok?

- Me parece mil gracias Jane de verdad será de gran ayuda.

- No te preocupes no es molestia nos vemos bye.

-Adiós nos vemos.

Se me había hecho tarde, y mamá se molestaría conmigo me hecharía el choro ese de que ya no le presto atención y que ahora solo me la paso con mis amigotes en la prepa y terminará por exigirme que llegue a comer diario con ella. Suspire, seria una tarde larga.

La plática con Jane me había hecho pensar tantas cosas para empezar me había confirmado algo que yo sabia por de mas Edward Cullen se sentía un hombre cotizado y era mamon a mas no poder así que, para una mujer era muy difícil acercarse a él pues al parecer nada parecía ser suficiente para el señor.

Tengo muchos amigos y a todos los quiero muchísimo solo que últimamente había tenido problemas con algunos, mis amigos estaban… se podía decir que repartidos en dos grupos, a los que llamo Angela´s Clan y Lauren´s clan. Angela's clan estaba compuesto por: Eleazar, Laurent, Jacob, Jared, Jessica y obviamente Angela y Lauren´s clan incluía a: Irina, Mike, Erik, Emily y Lauren. Con el último era con el que tenía problemas bueno en teoría con quién tenía problemas era con Lauren el dilema estaba en que al parecer Lauren siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y ella y yo somos muy parecidas y chocamos mucho, no me agradaba tener que alejarme de ellos pero cuando me molestaba con ellos porque siempre se ponían de lado de Lauren me iba con Angela´s clan y bueno con ellos era mas fácil estar se llevaban bien y me divertía mucho a su lado. A Mike y Lauren les molestaba mucho que me fuera con ellos y los llamaban mis amigos de reemplazo, cuando les comente esto a ellos Eleazar me dijo "Que mal plan Bella somos tus amigos de reemplazo" Me sentí culpable pero no me lo tomé muy en serio porque los demás le hicieron segunda con el mismo tono de reproche falso que él y en seguida rieron aun así no por mi mente no paso desapercibido que me sentía fatal por que en cierto modo era cierto les dije que obvio no era así que los quería mucho y bueno desde entonces trate de nivelar mis estancias con cada uno de los clanes… pero me empezé a sentir mas a gusto con Ángela y Jessica asi que ya casi no estaba con Lauren y ahora decían que se habían convertido en los de reemplazo ¡Bah! quien los entendía creí que no me querían con ellos pero ya no importaba porque no estaría con lo que me hiciera daño. ¡Ash! y yo que no quería pensar en todo ello ahora me sentía un poco deprimida esperaba que al dia siguiente tuviera por lo menos mejores noticias.

El otro día llego y me sentía fatal, no me quería ni levantar estaba super cansada no había dormido bien. Cuando llegué al escuela con unas ojeras tamaño "No me molestes, estoy de malas, no dormí bien" Mis amigas se preocuparon.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? traes unas ojeras marca diablo

- No se, no pude dormir bien, despertaba a cada rato y supongo que no tuve sueños agradables porque despertaba sobresaltada aunque no me acuerdo que soñé. Necesitaré ayuda para maquillar estas ojeras.-Suspiré con cansancio

-Cuenta con nosotras.

-Gracias chicas, el maquillaje está en mi mochila- agradecí haber llegado temprano, la verdad era que casi nunca me maquillaba me gustaba mas estar natural únicamente enchinar mis pestanas y rímel en ocasiones usaba delineador pero esta era una situación de emergencia.

Jessica y Angela acabaron con mis ojeras justo 10 minutos antes de que empezara la clase, me sentía mejor ahora que no parecía un zombie.

Al terminar las primeras dos horas que fueron de mate vimos un tumulto bueno mejor dicho eran dos tumultos, mesas con pancartas a cada extremo de la entrada de la prepa, no podíamos leerlas por que estábamos de espaldas, lo que nos llamo la atención fue que el clan Hollister estaba casi completito arremolinado en una de las mesas. Resople resignada ni Edward, Jasper o Emmett se encotraban ahí. Decidimos salir a comprar algo de desayunar y cuando regresamos pudimos observar las pancartas ¿Fiestas? ¿ese era todo el alboroto?

Quisimos preguntarle a Jane de que se trataba pero no la encontramos decidimos averiguar por nuestra cuenta. Es solo que yo no me sentía capaz de ir a preguntar me sentía muy timida y nerviosa como si temiera saber… les supliqué a Angela y a Jessica que me ayudaran a preguntar.

Cuando regresaron lo hicieron con pequeños volantes coloridos en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son fiestas de graduación- dijo entusiasmada Jessica.

- Y creo que la mejor es esta dijo Angela mostrándome el boletín naranja.

-Pero esa es mas cara y en esta morada tendrán absolut.

Mmm… sonaba tentadora la idea. y mas si el clan Hollister estaba involucrado en una de las fiestas vi a Edward aproximarse a la mesa de la fiesta morada, volteo hacia donde estábamos nosotras y sonrió…

* * *

**Hola! de nuevo por aqui... se que me tarde mucho en actualizar :S lo lamento! es que me fui de vacaciones... pero ya regrese y tengo uno que otro proyecto jeje **

**Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda porque ya casi se me terminan mis vacaciones y entonces se complicara el asunto asi que aprovechare el tiempo que me queda **

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Que opinan de Edward? jeje Cuidense nos vemos luego!**


	3. ¿Todos los caminos llevan a Roma?

**Disclaimer: La saga y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Todos los caminos llevan a Roma?**

Mmm… sonaba tentadora la idea y más si el clan Hollister estaba involucrado en una de las fiestas vi a Edward aproximarse a la mesa de la fiesta morada, volteó hacia donde estábamos nosotras y sonrió…

Me sonrojé de inmediato, di la media vuelta y caminé en dirección contraria a donde estaba él mis amigas solo me siguieron sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Edward volteo hacia donde estábamos lo siento tenía que alejarme de ahí y desviar la mirada rápido si no quería tropezar con el aire como suelo hacerlo cuando me pongo nerviosa.

No quería que pensara que el 80% de mi día me la pasaba tirada en el suelo, ya me había caído una vez en su presencia, no de nuevo.

-¿Enserio volteó? ¡Debemos regresar ahí ahora! – Dió media vuelta y me tomó del brazo mientras volvíamos a lugar de donde huía, logré zafarme de su agarre.

-¡No Jessica por favor! ¡No quiero que piense que lo acoso!

-Pero eso es lo que haces- dijo Ángela

- Si pero se supone que el no debe saberlo

Nos miramos las tres a los ojos y no pudimos evitar reír

-Bueno ya explíquenme otra vez, con calma ¿De qué se trata todo eso? ¿Quién empieza?

-Yo – se apresuró a decir Ángela, yo asentí – Pues mira esta cuesta $300 y te incluye un paseo por turibus que te dejara en el Roma que es el antro donde será la fiesta habrá toda clase de bebidas y…- hizo un pausa para hacer un puchero de culpabilidad dándome a entender que aquí iba la parte que le interesaba - ¡habrá performance!y aparte el chico que me dió los informes esta lindo- se sonrojó.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ambas cosas eran tiernas en primera se habia sonrojado por un chico y la segunda bueno... Ángela era bailarina y en la prepa tomaba clases de danza contemporánea su vida era el baile y le interesaban mucho todo ese tipo de expresiones, asentí de nuevo dándole a entender que siguiera con lo demás.

-Bueno si pagas el VIP que cuesta $350 te dan canapés y habrá barra libre de cigarros a parte de los premios, concursos y todo eso…

- ¿Fin de la historia?

- Fin de la historia.

-Ahora tu Jessica.

- Pues en esta habrá todo tipo de Absolut será en el EVE, costará $280 se supone que también hay VIP y cuesta lo mismo solo que los que tengan brazalete VIP podrán subir al segundo piso donde también tendrán canapés internacionales – hizo un gesto con sus dedos indicando un par de comillas y alzando la ceja incrédula- brindaran con Moët, y barra de cigarros y en la premiación a cada uno de los ganadores les darán una botella de Absolut. Incluyendo como ventaja que en este está organizando Edward y que sería una gran oportunidad.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón, Bella ésta es tu oportunidad a mi me da igual a cuál de las fiestas vayamos.

-Tendré que pensarlo, consultarlo con la almohada, todo eso mañana seguiremos platicando.

-Bueno como desees.

La verdad es que era una fantástica oportunidad para bailar con Edward conquistarlo y todo eso que se puede hacer en una fiesta, pero por otro lado la fiesta era un día antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar aunque después habría finales y todo eso pero ¿Qué tal que él no tenía ninguno y no lo volvía a ver jamás en mi vida? la verdad es que era un sueño inalcanzable pero esperaba poder tener algo más que una noche con Edward quería hacerlo cambiar, lograr tener una relación aunque fuera de amistad con él. Me entregaron cada una el folleto de las fiestas con su respectiva advertencia de "piénsalo bien" ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo a solas ahora era tiempo de recolectar opiniones, las chicas decían que si no fuera porque tenemos un plan ni siquiera habrían reparado en ello y que no se habrían interesado en ninguna de las fiestas, así que quedaba en mi decisión aunque era notorio que Ángela prefería "Epic Prom" que era la naranja, Lauren decía que tenía que ver si le daban permiso además de que no le veía mucho caso, Mike decía que él tenía a su hermana en sexto y que al parecer iría a la fiesta del folleto naranja y veíamos que la mayoría de los que asistirían a una de las fiestas irían a la naranja, la gente se juntaba en su mesa y estaba dudando digo ¿el chiste es divertirme no? no importaba si Edward estaba en la fiesta o no yo me divertiría igual con mis amigas y Mike que había insistido mucho en que fuera a esta fiesta.

Estaba con Mike cuando se lo comenté a Jessica que se molestó un poco y me dijo que si íbamos a una de las fiestas era por nuestro plan y que si estaba dudando necesitábamos hablar con su prima y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia su salón a lo que Mike groseramente contestó "en ese caso vamos con mi hermana" pude ver como Jessica rodó los ojos en ese momento, creo que le pareció muy infantil el comentario de Mike sinceramente a mi también.

-Jane desde antier estamos buscándote, ¿a cuál fiesta iras?-pregunté inocentemente pues al parecer Jessica ya sabía a cual iría.

-A la absolut por supuesto, vayan a esa- lo dijo atropelladamente rápido y nos echó una mirada de advertencia

-Amm… tenemos algo más que preguntarte ¿puedes venir tantito? – le dijo Jessica no sabía de que estaba hablando era lo único que íbamos a preguntarle.

-Ya lo siento es que no se los podía decir ahí con todas ellas observando, tienen que ir a "Absolut Night" se va a poner super padre el ambiente, el lugar es muy bueno y además Edward y sus amigos la están organizando es la ocasión perfecta para que tengas una buena charla con él e incluso podrás besarlo si se da el momento ¿te imaginas? ¡Sería perfecto!

-¡Ya sé! pero…

-Esta dudando- me acusó Jessica señalándome. Dirigí una mirada de suplica a Jane.

-¡No Bells no puedes dudar! Es la oportunidad de tu vida

Sabía que era la oportunidad de mi vida pero ya ni si quiera sabía si valía la pena, digo a Edward ni si quiera reparaba en mi existencia, ¿en que cambiaría que yo quisiera ser su amiga si él iba a rechazarme? ¡en nada! sin embargo la mía si cambiaría me dolería demasiado ser lastimada sin tacto ni consideración de su parte.

-Lo sé pero ni siquiera vale la pena a él no le importara si yo le hablo o no le hablo nada cambiará para él.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento sabían que tenía razón hasta que Jessica habló

-Pero la tuya si la cambiará si no le hablas te quedarás pensando toda la existencia en que pasaría si lo hubieras hecho… y para entonces será tarde, el hubiera no existe.

-Exacto –agregó Jane- además tengo un plan.

-¿En serio? -pregunté entusiasmada.

- Le hablaras cuando desees hacerlo pero tienes que conseguir algo primero.

-Sí lo que sea dime

-Pues siempre que tengo una duda sobre inglés le pregunto a él es muy bueno en el idioma además de que elevarás su ego si le preguntas y eso a él le va a encantar, solo necesitas traer un documento MUY difícil en inglés.

-¿Y funcionará?

-Por supuesto solo consíguelo y yo te ayudo a hacer el resto me encargaré de que le hables para que el día de la fiesta sea más fácil para ti acercarte a él

- De acuerdo prometo que lo conseguiré, nos tenemos que ir tenemos clase.

-Si chicas nos vemos ¡las quiero bye!

-¡Gracias por todo también te queremos!

En cuanto llegamos Mike se acerco insistente

-Bells considéralo por favor en serio esta fiesta estará mucho mejor- estaba cansada de que me reprochara, de pronto me sentí irremediablemente enojada con él

- Basta Mike no me vas a convencer yo iré a "Absolut Night" y no se habla más del asunto- Le dije decidida me sorprendí de la seguridad que destilaba mi voz estaba muy optimista después de hablar con Jane, vi la ira llenar los ojos de Mike

-¿A qué vas a esa fiesta? ¡Ni siquiera le hablas al estúpido de Edward y no le hablarás, resígnate jamás te hará caso!

Ese comentario me dolió demasiado, y él lo sabía, me dolió que lo utilizara en mi contra sabía que era mi punto débil pero solo logró que me enojara aun más

-¿Sabes que Mike? le voy a hablar a Edward y cuando lo haga tendrás que tragarte tus palabras ¡Idiota! Vámonos chicas.

- De acuerdo- dijeron a coro Jessica y Ángela.

Nos alejamos de ahí le pregunté a Jessica la hora no quería que se perdieran una clase por mi culpa ya habían pasado 20 minutos el maestro de informática ya no llegaría, bajamos las escaleras y… me quedé clavada en el suelo, Edward estaba ahí platicando con su amigos tenía folletos de la fiesta en su mano derecha, no podía dejar de mirarlo no podía ni siquiera mover mis pies y yo ya quería reaccionar

-Bella- Agradecería a Ángela después por eso, aunque… bueno Edward había volteado la mirada justo en ese momento hacia nosotras me recordé que debía respirar y avancé.

-Hola chicas- dijo pero me habló directamente a mí que iba en medio me mostró su sonrisa deslumbrante estoy segura que si no estuviera concentrada estaría hiperventilando debes contestar Bella debes contestar.

-Hola- dije tímidamente.

-¿Ya sabes de la fiesta?- De nuevo a mí y esta vez sin usar el plural, no pude hablar solo asentí- ¿Y a cual irás?

-Absolut- respondí esta vez más segura

-¡Qué bien!- De nuevo esa sonrisa torcida que me ponía a delirar, le devolví la sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas ¡Maldito sonrojo!

-¿Y ya compraron sus boletos?- dijo Jasper con una voz igual de varonil que la de Edward solo que menos aterciopelada y sexy ni siquiera recordaba que estaba ahí hasta ese momento yo solo miraba el par de esmeraldas que evaluaban mi mirada al igual que yo la suya

- No todavía no es que aun estábamos pensándolo pero ya nos decidimos- dijo Jessica

- A que bien- continuó Edward- no se arrepentirán el lugar está mucho mejor que el otro y esta fiesta será más exclusiva a la otra asistirán de otras preparatorias y a Absolut solo esta.- me entregó otro folleto de la fiesta- Mañana habrá promoción "tres boletos por $600" a ustedes les queda perfecto.

-Si gracias, mañana los compraremos- Respondió Ángela

-Espero verte ahí- dijo sonriendo otra vez logrando que me sonrojara de nuevo me sentía tan tímida a su lado

-Gracias chicos- dijo Jessica y nos alejamos de ahí en cuanto estuve por lo menos a cinco metros de distancia empecé a respirar de nuevo con naturalidad nadie decía nada hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos necesitaba sacar las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento miedo confusión timidez felicidad mucha felicidad y… grité. Las chicas solo me miraron y se rieron la tensión en el ambiente se relajo y empezaron a gritar conmigo

-¡El me habló!

-¡Y dijo que esperaba verte en la fiesta!

-¡Yeih!- gritamos al unísono

-Necesitamos ir de compras- dijo Jessica juro que pude ver a Ángela rodar los ojos, no era partidaria de esas salidas pero si necesitaba ir.

-Si debemos ¡cielos!- y una vez mas comenzé a dar saltitos

Por dios me sentía tan rara… estaba como flotando, llego la hora de irse y todo el camino me la pase pensando en ello, me había hablado, sonreído y ¡me había dicho que esperaba verme ahí! estaba tan feliz pero también tenía mucho miedo porque sentía que saldría mal de todo esto… me sentía desprotegida e insegura, ¿porque me había tratado asi? no era normal en su comportamiento y temía que quisiera lastimarme no sabía que motivos tenía si ese era su plan y no quería seguir especulando me había prometido a mi misma que disfrutaría cada momento que pasara a su lado a pesar de la timidez y la sensación de ansiedad, me sentía muy feliz incontrolablemente feliz y en ello encontraba otra razón para tener miedo, no quería hacerme tantas ilusiones si lo hacía cuando cayera el golpe sería mas duro aun mejor no pensar en eso saque de nuevo los folletos de las fiestas cuando estuve en mi casa los observe con cuidado como si se me fuera a escapar un detalle si me distraía un segundo entonces observe la frase escrita en el folleto de "Epic Prom".

_Todos los caminos llevan a Roma..._

¿Todos los caminos llevan a Roma? No, no lo creía asi el que yo había tomado me había llevado a una felicidad infinita y en definitiva no me había llevado al Roma me había llevado al Eve y estaría ahi con Edward no podía creerlo tire el folleto de Epic Prom a la basura no lo necesitaría mas, ahora venía la parte mas dificil tenía que convencer a mi madre para que me dejara ir a la fiesta en primer lugar y luego para que me diera dinero para el vestido y el boleto. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero iria a esa fiesta...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Edward y Bella por fin se hablaron! Notaron ese contacto visual! jeje lo siento me emociono pero bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo ¿Qué opinan? **

**Ya se acercan las fiestas ¿Quieren un adelanto?... ¿Si? Ahhh... no mejor no les digo nada el siguiente capitulo estará tranquilo "_¡De compras!"_ ¿Su nombre lo dice no? pero sucederan mas cosas con Mike y Lauren **

**Cuidense nos leemos las quiero gracias por sus reviews espero recibir mas :D jeje si de su corazon sale donarme un review se los agradecería jeje Nos leemos bye**


	4. ¡De compras!

**Disclaimer: La saga y los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

**¡De Compras!**

**-**Mamá por favor quiero ir a esa fiesta todas mis amigas irán y el lugar esta increíble ya le pregunte a mi prima Emily ya sabes que le gustan todo ese tipo de fiestas dice que ya fue ahí y que está muy padre y aparte que hay mucha seguridad…

- No hija he dicho que no es muy peligroso, además tú no tienes nada que ir a hacer a esa fiesta no conoces a nadie que vaya a graduarse y esa fiesta es de los muchachos de sexto año, no creo que les guste que vayan personas que ni siquiera conocen- dijo interrumpiendo mi discurso sobre lo maravillosa que sería la noche afortunadamente sus argumentos eran fáciles de debatir

-Pero ya te dije que hay mucha seguridad y si conozco a gente que se graduará la prima de Jessica va en sexto grado y sus amigas y nosotras nos llevamos super bien- mi mama no tenia por que enterarse que sentía que algunas de ellas nos miraban con cara de odio aunque realmente nos llevábamos super bien con Jane la quería mucho- además deberías de ver las fiestas son como una guerra por ver cuál será la fiesta con mejor ambiente y con mas invitados obviamente nos querrán ahí a ellos les conviene por favor mama – puse cara de suplica y decidí utilizar mi último argumento - además el chico que me gusta está organizando la fiesta junto con sus amigos observe atentamente su reacción su cara paso de darme al avión a la curiosidad luego a la duda y finalmente a la decisión

-Así menos no vas a ir a meterte con muchachos más grandes que tú que tal que hacen algo que nos has visto ese programa que sale en la televisión donde les ponen drogas a sus bebidas y las violan y las dejan embarazadas o les contagian algo horrible o venden sus órganos hay tantas cosas que pueden pasarte…

No debí haber abierto mi bocota

-Pero mama…

-No hay peros- Me interrumpió de nuevo

- Si hay mama no soy tonta como para dejar que cualquier fulano me dé una bebida rara prometo que me portare bien por favor todas mis amigas irán no quiero ser la única que no vaya

-Ni modo hija no puedes ir… entiéndelo, es por tu seguridad

- Ay mama ¡por favor! prometo que me portare bien y no me separare de mis amigas pero ¡por favor!

Tuve que suplicar por lo menos unas dos horas antes de que me dejara ir a la fiesta sufrí demasiado mientras lo hacía por un momento creí que arruinaría todos mis planes. Y luego…

-¡Muchas gracias mami de verdad!

-Si como quieras pero acuérdate que me prometiste que te portarías bien

-Si ma… oye ¿te puedo pedir otro favor?

-No te voy a dar dinero, tu quieres ir tu lo pagas

-Ash… pero te lo pagare… solo espera a que vea a papa el sábado me de mi dinero… y yo te pago ¡lo juro!

-¿Segura?

-Si segura

-De acuerdo pero el sábado en la noche me pagas

-Si mama lo juro

Charlie Swan es mi papa él se encarga de mis gastos personales desde que mis padres se divorciaron y pues solo lo veo los sábados, trabaja en la policía y tiene uno de los puestos más altos, por lo mismo tiene dinero… y digamos que en cosas materiales no me hace falta nada pero él cree que todo lo puede resolver con dinero y eso me molesta un poco, es decir, si yo digo papa es que estoy triste porque el chavo que me gusta no me hace caso, y él dice… ay Bells pues cómprate un vestido a lo mejor así te distraes un poco, no lo sé a veces quisiera un poco mas de atención de su parte, pero bueno ese no era el punto, el punto es que ¡es seguro que iré a la fiesta! Será genial, mañana me organizare con Jessica para ver lo de las compras, tenía que encontrar el vestido perfecto…

Al otro día llegue muy emocionada a la escuela porque había convencido a mi madre de ir a la dichosa fiesta y bueno el día transcurrió si nada nuevo o interesante según iríamos a comprar los boletos cuando estuviera Edward pero no pudimos esperar y los compramos, y de todos modos Edward ni siquiera se apareció por ahí en todo el día cosa que agradecimos si no nos hubiéramos arrepentido nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver cuando iríamos por los vestidos, Jane nos iba a acompañar a Jess y a mí el sábado… a medio día para que pudiera ver a mi Charlie antes

Ya en el centro comercial caminamos recorriendo varias de las tiendas que nos llamaron la atención desde Bershka hasta Liverpool y Sears y locales pequeños con vestidos de diseños exclusivos, yo llegue al par de Jane y Jessica llego un poco más tarde, Jane ya había visto varios vestidos, así que nos llevo para preguntarnos nuestra opinión, y aprovechamos para ver algunos mientras ella se ponía los que había escogido, uno blanco que le quedaba hermoso strapless ceñido a sus curvas hasta la cadera de ahí una falda de holanes, en el comienzo de esta había un listón delgado negro y una flor en la esquina izquierda era hermoso ese le quedaba muy bien, yo tome un azul y uno amarillo, a Jessica le gusto el azul y a Jane el amarillo yo moría por un vestido amarillo mírame a… fuerzas esa noche Edward tenía que mirarme, pero para que precipitarse aun había muchas tiendas por visitar, camino a la siguiente tienda con Jane nos encontramos de frente a Lauren llevaba una bolsa color beige lisa, con lazos negros ¿Había comprado algo?

-¡Lauren, amor!- Solíamos llamarnos así cuando éramos buenas amigas, yo todavía sentía aprecio por ella pero, lo que me hizo no lo hace una buena amiga - ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunte con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Bells querida! pues aquí mira comprando para la fiesta de graduación.

-¿Qué? ¿Si vas a ir? ¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo convenciste a tu mama?

-Pues no lo sé tuve que rogarle demasiado…

-¿Enserio?, Bueno lo importante es que si iras a… ¿a cuál iras?

-A Absolut me convenció Mike

-¿Mike? -Eso era nuevo- ¿Acaso no Mike iba a ir a la otra fiesta?

-Sí pero al final su hermana cambio de opinión

-Ah bueno…

-Chicas yo tengo que irme nos vemos luego ¿va?

-Claro bye Lauren nos vemos en la prepa

Nos alejamos por el camino que llevamos antes. Calladas hasta que Jessica interrumpió el silencio con un bufido

-Ash me cae tan mal- agregó

- Si eso pude notar ¿pero porqué?-pregunto Jane confundida

- Amm si quieres después nos tomamos un café una vez que ya hayamos comprado los vestidos y te cuento que fue lo que pasó

-De acuerdo, es aquí chicas

Una vez más nos probamos vestidos, bueno yo no, solo Jane y Jessica, esta última no quería porque decía que ella solamente nos acompañaba para dar su opinión y que si compraba algo su mama la mataría, aun así la convencimos de que probarse algo no le haría daño ni le costaba nada así que se probo uno que le quedaba muy bien, era ese el vestido que debía llevar le quedaba perfecto, blanco pegado al cuerpo con una sola manga que en realidad era como una serie de rosas, corto y un poco corrugado, era increíble, Jane se probó uno…

Decidimos que nos gustaba más como se le veía el blanco de la tienda anterior a Jane y bueno Jessica dijo que debía pensarlo puesto que no tenía autorizado comprar nada.

Jane dijo que tenía que irse porque se había quedado de ver con su novio, y que más tarde regresaría a mostrarle los vestidos a él, le recordamos que íbamos a contarle la historia de Lauren y dijo que tendría que ser otro día porque ya se le había hecho tarde. Así que solo seguimos Jessica y yo.

Jessica me llevo al lugar donde habían comprado su vestido de XV años, que por lo que me conto no había sido nada convencional, no pastel no largo y en color morado, bueno , ahí había muchísimos vestidos largos cortos negros, verdes, morados, fucsias, azules, amarillos, con lentejuelas, de todo. Escogí uno de tono como morado metalizado, y el mismo modelo en plateado, uno de lentejuelas plateadas hermoso y me metí al probador, el morado me encantaba tenía un poco de crinolina, que lo levantaba un poco de abajo, y tenía flores como en serie desde la parte alta del vestido hasta el final.

Pero el de lentejuelas era más acorde a la ocasión, decidí al final cambiarlo por un negro que se veía increíble, de tirantes anchos, corto, en frente tenía entre lentejuelas negras listón de mismo color que se retorcía haciendo grecas y que poco a poco se convertían en flores, de nuevo grecas, flor, grecas y así... en tres series verticales, y la espalda que estaba completamente lisa, era perfecto y no es por nada, pero se me veía muy bien, después de mucho tiempo de no decidirme entre el morado metalizado y el negro de lentejuelas, decidí que el perfecto era el negro pues acentuaba mi cintura y mis caderas sin verme muy exagerada y sin tener que ser muy ajustado, si en definitiva este era el indicado, esa noche Edward tenía que verme a como dé lugar.

Cuando terminamos las compras, al final Jessica no compró nada como le dijo su mama, decidimos ir por un café frappé y platicar de las cosas de la vida, Jessica y yo jamás nos quedábamos calladas cuando estábamos juntas siempre teníamos de que platicar...

Llegó el lunes de la semana siguiente y yo estaba muy emocionada porque cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para la fiesta y Edward seguía dirigiendo miradas coquetas en nuestra dirección, no sabía si era mi imaginación o que sucedía pero mi corazón daba un salto cada que lo encontraba mirando hacia donde nosotras. A mi mente traviesa le agradaba esa sensación, le daba material para crear historias sin sentido.

Un día fuimos a buscar a Jane, tenía que contarle mi historia con Mike y Lauren, aparte de que estaba un poco preocupada y medio tristona porque estaba teniendo unos problemillas con su novio, entonces teníamos cosas de que platicar

-¡Chicas! Qué bueno que están aquí tenemos mucho de que platicar, me tienen una historia pendiente.

-Si para eso estamos aquí…

-Pues bueno… - se sentó en la jardinera más cercana a nosotras y palmeo los lugares a cada lado de ella teatralmente para que nos sentáramos ahí.

- Pues verás… - empecé-todo sucedió así… resulta… que Lauren fue y bueno sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas desde que entré aquí… y pues como buenas amigas que éramos nos contábamos todo, o por lo menos yo si se lo contaba todo, ambas teníamos en común a un amigo, que es Mike Newton, y pues su personalidad es no sé, como que muy… coquetona, y pues digamos que a mí me fue gustando poco a poquito, y se lo conté a Lauren y pues ella me dijo que pues era un niño agradable y lindo, pero que era mi mejor amigo y pues eso difícilmente se daría le di la razón y el tema quedó por la paz, pero luego…

-Luego la zorra de Lauren se le insinuó a Mike sin ningún tipo de remordimiento… -Dijo Jessica muy enojada… -Lo siento Bells se que tú la sigues queriendo mucho pero… es que eso no se hace…- solo le sonreí un tanto melancólica

-Si Bella eso no se le hace a una amiga- dijo Jane

-Lo sé… pero bueno es que ella y yo nos parecemos mucho y por eso chocamos tanto siempre queremos ser el centro de atención y pues no podemos ser el centro de atención las dos al mismo tiempo, estás de acuerdo

-Pero eso no es excusa- agregó Ángela- existe algo que se llama código de amistad… y ella lo quebrantó no se supone que se haga eso, tu ya le habías dicho que te gustaba y si a ella también pues ni modo, porque tu se lo dijiste… y ella no tenía porque intervenir…

-¿Y nunca le dijiste nada Bella?

-Si si le dije una vez… pero me dijo que no era su culpa, que yo no me había puesto las pilas con Mike y que pues a ella también le gustaba… entonces que no tenía porque enojarme

-¿Te dijo eso? O sea todavía que te quita al prospecto ¿ni siquiera pide una disculpa y te lo dice así de sínicamente? Cielos que mal plan. – Dijo Jane un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Ves porque me cae tan mal?-Dijo Jess

-¡Ya por favor! no me gusta hablar de esto, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-Está bien…- dijo Ángela

-Gracias. ¿Qué pasa con tu novio Jane?- Ella suspiró

- Pues no lo se anda muy raro… y he hablado con él y dice que no está muy seguro de lo nuestro, pero que quiere seguir conmigo no se… está muy, muy raro en serio…

-Ay cielos pequeña, tu tranquila verás como todo se soluciona

-Si eso espero

Y así continuamos la plática… hablamos de todo y lograron que me pusiera super nerviosa la fiesta era el viernes y yo no estaba segura de esta lista para hablar ya con Edward…

* * *

**¡Taran! ¿Qué tal? **

**Lo lamento… sé que me tarde en actualizar… pero la verdad este capítulo me daba un poco de flojerita :S y además tuve uno que otro problemilla personal pero ya todo se arregló**

** Haber como me va con los reviews… ¡ ya viene la fiesta! Y habrá Edward POV así que si me va bien quizá suba antes del martes.**

**Gracias por leer chicas nos leemos **

**Bye**


	5. ¿Fiesta de Graduación o Drama?

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo así como sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Fiesta de Graduación? o ¿Drama de cuento de hadas?**

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, y en esa semana nos pasó de todo el novio de Jane por poco y termina con ella, y le había dicho que no iba a ir con ella a la fiesta, al final todo se solucionó y si fue con ella, había ido a casa de la mama de Jessica para que nos enseñara a maquillarnos y nos enseñó un maquillaje ahumado padrísimo especial para la noche, pero yo sola no iba a poder hacerlo igual y entonces quise ir a que ella me maquillara, mi mama no me dejó ir… dijo que si iba a maquillarme con ella entonces no me daría tiempo de regresar a la casa para que ella misma me llevara al antro… y pues tuve que ceder porque esa había sido una de las condiciones, después la madre de Lauren nos llevaría a su casa y al otro día yo me regresaría a mi casa en la mañana.

Así que ese día ni siquiera pude dormir bien, me levanté al primer timbrazo del despertador, me metí a bañar y me cambié quería que todo pasara rápido las clases, los descansos, todo hasta en la tarde para que me diera tiempo de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer… pues tontamente hace poco había cortado mi pelo largo… y ahora tendría que colocarme extensiones entonces tenía que peinarlas y maquillarme, prepararme psicológicamente para hablarle a Edward, estaba más que nerviosa y no podía dejar de pensar en ello por más que lo intentara y cada vez faltaba menos tiempo, la recepción de la fiesta empezaba a las ocho, pero acordamos que llegaríamos a las nueve y cada quien por su lado, me daba miedo ser la primera, y estar sola… nos quedamos de ver afuera, antes de entrar al lugar para tener un lugar juntos o que se yo… para no sentirnos como personas raras y luego tener dificultades para encontrarnos…

Así que solo nos saludamos… había muchos coches en la estrecha calle donde estaba el lugar y sin más preámbulos entramos…

**Edward POV**

Tuve que llegar al antro una hora antes, para checar los últimos detalles aparte de que pues también se venderían boletos a la entrada del lugar para aquellos que se decidieran a última hora, como a las 8:15 empezaron a llegar las primeras personas, afortunadas porque serían las que alcanzarían mesa…

El lugar era mágico, habíamos escogido el mejor en definitiva, tenía un toque gótico así que todo era muy obscuro… para entrar al lugar pasas por una alfombra roja, que continúa en las escaleras , conforme se les da entrada las personas iban a ser divididas en VIP y pase normal, al terminar las escaleras hay una sala… como la recepción, luego pasarán a un área al aire libre que es como un habitación sin techo en donde se puede fumar y hay un árbol que complementa la decoración, si ves de frente, en la esquina superior izquierda hay una zona VIP, mas reservada y exclusiva, derecho, otro VIP mucho más pequeño que el anterior y mas a la vista, a la derecha está la zona general la entrada a esta está rodeada de telas aterciopeladas color rojo, la pista de baile es grande, y si miras hacia el techo hay enormes esferas de cristales que completan la decoración del lugar, al fondo la barra para pedir las bebidas, a la izquierda el lugar reservado para nosotros los organizadores, con pantallas y enormes sillones negros de piel, alrededor de la pista hay mesas y sillones, y junto a nuestra sección, como pequeñas habitaciones, con sillones para cuatro personas y una mesa más larga para aquellos que quieran evitar la incomodidad de personas bailando justo en frente de su mesa, las columnas que sostienen el segundo piso, son cuadradas pintadas de negro, que crean pasillos conduciéndote al final del lugar, más obscuro aun, si con iluminación pero, solo la que les brindan las intensas luces de colores en la pista apenas adecuada para verse los rostros, izquierda en un pasillo estrecho los baños, y luego hacia arriba subiendo por las escaleras del lado opuesto a este pequeño pasillo la zona VIP ellos tenían muy buena vista de lo que pasaba en la fiesta y estaría muy bien controlado el acceso a estas zonas nos aseguraríamos de que nadie se colara.

Poco a poco el lugar empezó a abarrotarse de personas, y por ahí de las nueve de la noche ya no había ni donde sentarse, claro a excepción de nuestra sección sería exclusiva para nuestro uso y nuestros invitados… invitados… ¿cómo se llamara aquella chica castaña de ojos expresivos con la que hable la otra vez? Aquellos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa tímida me habían hecho sentir diferente… por cierto ¿ya habría llegado? quería verla de nuevo…

-Edward- me saludó una voz a mis espaldas, dulce y suave intentaba ser seductora. Me voltee con cautela… Debía admitirlo Tanya era una mujer bastante atractiva… y bueno ese día había escogido un modelito bastante provocativo, pero no era lo que yo buscaba, había tenido una relación con ella sí, pero no sabía porque ella había sido bastante insinuante y mis amigos presionaban porque decían que hacíamos una pareja adorable…

-Tanya- respondí pase un brazo por su cintura y deposite un beso en su mejilla ganándome una sonrisa coqueta de su parte le devolví el gesto no habíamos quedado muy bien cuando terminamos todo se debía al capricho de ella de no terminar conmigo esta vez pude observar mejor su vestido… era negro ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote pronunciado se veía muy bien, era hombre no podía negar lo que era obvio Tanya tenía un cuerpazo y todo pero… se me hacia tan superficial y… no se en definitiva nunca había sido para mí… si había andado con ella fue porque creí que no podía decir nada de algo que no había experimentado… sin embargo, con ella lo había intentado y no había funcionado y por más que ella quisiera convencerme no lo lograría aun así no tenía alguien formal con quien pasar la noche así que nos pusimos a platicar de la fiesta, el lugar y las personas ¡que cada vez eran más! Nuestra fiesta era un éxito...

No podía dejar de sentirme nervioso quería verla… ¿Cómo una mujer que ni siquiera conocía podía intrigarme de esta manera? Quería hablar con ella escuchar su melodiosa voz y observar sus preciosos ojos chocolate… la quería a ella.

Y entonces la vi pasar con gracia a unas cuantas personas en frente de mi iba acompañada de su otra amiga… ¿Cómo se llamará? estaba seguro que era ella aunque llevara unos rizos hermosos mucho más largos que su cabello, seguro uso extensiones se veía aun más linda ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia me sentí un tanto desilusionado… paso como con prisa luchando contra la gente que bailaba en la pista…

**Bella POV**

Mientras entrabamos al lugar nos dimos cuenta de que nos separaban según lleváramos brazalete o no... Solo para identificar boleto VIP. La única que llevaba pase VIP era yo y todo había sido gracias a Esme otra de mis amigas que iba a ir con nosotras pero al final ya no la dejaron ir, ella había comprado un boleto normal... pero después compró otro VIP para un chico que enfermo de varicela y tampoco pudo ir... nos dejo el pase VIP y mis amigos acordaron que yo debía llevar el brazalete por aquella situación de haber perdido mi cartera con todo y boleto, con eso de que soy muy distraída…

Bueno entramos a la famosa fiesta aquella a la que le temía tanto, de la que podía salir volando y con una sonrisa que nada me quitaría o, lo más probable, con una autoestima por los suelos, el maquillaje corrido por el llanto y todos mis sueños destruidos…

Por lo menos el lugar era perfecto para la ocasión todo estaba increíble… aunque estando con el sinceramente el lugar no me importaba… Observé con atención cada detalle del lugar donde le hablaría al chico de mis sueños… bueno eso si me atrevía…

Un mesero nos ofreció un lugar en VIP siempre y cuando le pagáramos $50 cada uno por el lugar… mis amigos decidieron que valía la pena pagarlos porque si no, no serviría de nada el pase VIP que yo tenía y porque afuera ya no cabía ni un alfiler en las mesas y la pista empezaba a abarrotarse de gente…

Nos dieron una mesa y nos ofrecieron de tomar comentamos un poco sobre todo y salimos a bailar, deje mi bolsa y mi abrigo total los demás también habían dejado lo suyo… no creía que fuera a pasar nada con las cosas... Empezamos a bailar, la música era muy buena, pasó como una hora…

-Chicos tengo sed ¿regresamos?

-Si yo también… vayamos- comenté agradecida de que Ángela se hubiera preocupado por eso también me sentía sedienta. Me la estaba pasando muy bien pero no había visto a Edward en toda la noche… ¿Cómo se habrá vestido? Espero que no tan descombinado como siempre

Regresamos al lugar donde obviamente revisaban si eras VIP o no para poder accesar pensamos que por haber pagado la mesa podríamos entrar y salir pero oh sorpresa…

-Lo lamento chicos no pueden accesar no tienen brazalete- alcancé a escuchar por detrás de la cortina yo ya había pasado…

-¡Bella!-gritó Jessica del otro lado, salí a ver qué podía hacer…- Vamos a preguntarle a Lauren y a Mike que si a ellos los dejaron pasar...

-Si vamos esto es muy raro…- Fuimos casi corriendo del otro lado luchando contra las personas en la pista de baile que intentaban divertirse y se quejaban cuando pasábamos…

-No tampoco nos dejan… entra por favor Bells dile a un mesero que es como chaparrito y delgado con bigote… que salga acá a resolver esto o a regresarnos el dinero- Comentó Lauren en una bolita que hicimos lejos del acceso

-Bien…

Entre a buscar al dichoso mesero… estaba coqueteando con una de las meseras en la barra de bebidas…

-Oye mis amigos y yo te pagamos por una mesa aquí adentro y ahora no nos dejan pasar sal a arreglar esto o mejor regrésanos el dinero…

Me miro enarcando una ceja… se dio media vuelta y siguió conversando con la mujer…

-Señor me está obligando a ser grosera devuélvame el dinero por favor si no quiere que le diga a su jefe que esta lucrando con las mesas aquí adentro...

Esta vez volteó a verme con cara de odio… saco el dinero de su bolsillo

-¿Cuántos eran?- inquirió con ira… y me dedicó una mirada de más vale que me digas la verdad chamaca…

-Eran 4 y no se preocupe no le estoy robando no nos hace falta ese dinero lo hacemos porque usted y sus compañeros están estafando gente… y si nos hiciera falta tenga por seguro que no engañaríamos gente de la manera que usted lo hace…

Me dio el dinero y asome mi cabeza hacia afuera para preguntarles donde estaban sus cosas y en cuanto me dijo donde estaban… las tomé y salí de ahí muy enojada que se creyó el imbécil ese… sentí su mirada recorre mi camino… no me importa no regresaría a esa parte del antro en toda la noche…

-Wow Bells lograste que nos devolviera el dinero…-dijo Mike

-¡Sí! el idiota ese no me lo quería regresar ¡me ignoro!- respondí estaba muy molesta.

-Pero si Bella tiene su carácter… - respondió Lauren observé a Jessica mirarla con enojo y a Ángela rodar los ojos… a mí su comentario me dio risa y me cambió el humor… las chicas se relajaron cuando vieron que no me había afectado… No entendí porque tenía que haberlo hecho pero bueno…

Había representado otro problema entrar a la otra estancia pero este mesero salió a hablar con el de la entrada y nos dejó pasar al poco tiempo entró Ricky McCarthy el hermano de Emmett que no se llevaba mucho con Edward pero también estaba organizando la fiesta… habló con el mesero sobre nosotros y nos pregunto porque estábamos aquí si no teníamos brazalete, todos se observaron nerviosos yo tuve que hablar dije lo primero que se me ocurrió esperaba que no me descubrieran

-Es que ya no alcanzamos a que nos lo dieran… nos dijeron que se habían terminado, nos dieron uno y dijeron que con ese ya no habría problema

-¡Que extraño es eso! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Quién les dio los brazaletes?

–No lo sé no los conozco… (¡Ay aja!) Era uno alto güerillo creo que le dijeron… ¿Royce…?

-Mmm Royce…-hizo cara de disgusto- que raro si no nos hicieron falta… incluso alcanzaron para los que llegaron ahorita

-Ah es que me dijo que ya se les estaban acabando y que querían guardar para los de la fiesta

-Ya veo… bueno voy a confiar en ti… - me miro insinuando que le dijera mi nombre…

-Isabella Swan...

-Voy a confiar en ti Bella…- me sonrió coquetamente… Wow iba a confiar en mí... esta noche todo me está saliendo de maravilla… -Van a poder salir y cuando quieran entrar dicen mi nombre para que no cualquier persona pueda pasar…

-Ok... pero cómo te llamas…- esta vez fui yo la que le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta… me convenía

-Ricky McCarthy… Vamos afuera a decirle al de la entrada y que los reconozca

-Ok

Salimos y después de que le dijera al de la entrada nos quedamos afuera un rato a bailar… no volví a ver a Ricky en toda la noche…

-¡No puedo creer que me haya creído!- comente divertida

-Si Bells hoy eres nuestra heroína…-me sonrió Mike a lo que Lauren respondió con una mueca… lo que me recordó

-¿Notaron la cara que hizo Ricky cuando le dije lo de Royce?

-¡Sí! se vio que no lo quiere nada…- dijo Jessica

- Lo sé, es que es obvio Ricky es el hermano mayor de Emmett de hecho ni siquiera debería estar aquí pero Emmett le pidió que le ayudara con la fiesta… y el aceptó porque se llevan muy bien bueno el punto es que Royce es ex-novio de Rosalie Hale la actual novia de Emmett y como Royce le pegaba a Rosalie… Los McCarthy siempre lo han odiado…

-Rosalie… pff esa mujer es tan superficial como su amiguis Tanya…

-Mmm no lo creo así… si lo era y aun lo es en algunos aspectos pero ama a Emmett… tanto como Emmett la ama a ella me encanta esa parejita…- le respondí a Lauren…

-Bueno como sea… voy por un poco de refresco ¿alguien viene?- dijo Ángela…

-Si yo voy- dijeron a coro Jessica y Lauren, las siguieron los demás… dejándonos solos a mí y a Mike…

Observé a Edward entrar a donde los demás habían entrado… ignoré el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre Mike y yo, avancé hacia donde ellos estaban y él me siguió… entré a donde estaba nuestra mesa y lo vi platicar muy animadamente con una mujer hermosa… llevaba un vestido rojo… y cabello largo un poco arriba de la cintura güera… no era Tanya por lo menos… pero no me agrado para nada la manera en que el la veía con tanta ternura…

Desvié mi mirada no podía estarme pasando esto… no la conocía ¡no podía sentir celos de una mujer que no conocía por dios! Volteé y vi que Jessica también estaba viendo lo que yo… se acerco…

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó curiosa…

-No lo sé… nunca la había visto… Ash! Detesto sentirme así… no puede ser...

-Tranquila ya se fueron…

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Se besaron?

-No solo pidieron algo de beber y se alejaron lo que si es que él le tomó la mano…-dijo dudosa de mi reacción

-Ay no puede ser… ¿Por qué Jess? No está bien que me sienta celosa de estas situaciones

-¡Háblale Bella! Así por lo menos podrás saber si vale la pena… es más... ya se va a terminar la prepa…y él se va…- mi corazón se encogió ante esta idea…

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –pregunté temiendo su respuesta

-¡Bésalo!...

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees?- La idea sonaba tentadora… los demás ya se habían ido a bailar… solo Mike permanecía ahí

-Anda… piensa que ya casi se va… y quizá no lo vuelvas a ver jamás…

-¿Si?...- pregunte dudosa… me estaba convenciendo…

-¡SI vas! Alcánzalo

-Bien… pero acompáñame…

-Mmm no me quedare ahí hasta que se besen… solo te ayudare a buscarlo…

Avanzamos… y buscamos por todos lados… no estaban… vimos a la chava de rojo… sola él ni siquiera estaba cerca… "tan solo un ligue de una noche" pensé que yo terminaría solo como eso, o quizá, solo quizá, le intrigaría saber quién era aquella mujer que lo beso sin conocerlo, me buscaría y cuando me encontrara podría empezar nuestra historia de amor... Mmm, bueno mejor pensar en la primera opción la segunda era muy descabellada y poco real.

Observé su inconfundible espalda subir unas escaleras en compañía de otra mujer esta vez una con un vestido negro entallado… la luz que había no me permitía ver quien era… Sentía a Mike persiguiéndome… Jessica se adelantó e intento subir las escaleras cuando Mike sostuvo mi brazo y me detuvo…

-Bella espérate… entiéndelo el no te hará caso…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté, si el tenia la respuesta yo quería saberla… ese era el motivo por el que estaba aquí… lo averiguaría tratando de hablarle, ese era el plan…

-No me dejan pasar son solo los que tienen gafete y sus invitados… - interrumpió Jessica

-Jess… ¿me dejas tantito a solas con Mike porfa?- Ella me miró incrédula yo solo asentí y ella se encogió de hombros le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Mike que sonreía con suficiencia…

-Quita esa sonrisita de tu cara y dime que pasa

-Bella la verdad es que… te veo tan segura… yo te aseguré que no lo harías y ahora noto que estas muy cerca de lograrlo… y me consumen los celos…- Me quedé boquiabierta

-¿Celos?

-Si… me gustas Bella demasiado… pero la verdad es que no creo que lo nuestro durara mucho… por eso nunca te dije nada… solo que ahora que veo que esta tan clavada con ese tal Edward no puedo evitarlo… Entiende que el solo te hará daño…

-¿Y tú que me hiciste? Sabias que me gustabas y aun así… el niño no está conforme y acepto con gusto los coqueteos de Lauren… ¡sabias! y no te importo… no tiene porque importarme a mi ahora… Vi que Edward se aproximaba bajando las escaleras… si era eso todo lo que tenias que decirme mejor sigo con mis planes…

Quise dar la vuelta pero me giró y me planto un beso… desesperado por retenerme, el estaba convencido de que yo seguía interesada en el… y la verdad es que si estaba confundida respecto a los sentimientos que tenia hacia el de hecho este beso me lo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba antes…

**Edward POV**

La fiesta siguió estando increíble… pero sentía un vacío no la había vuelto a ver deseaba hablar con ella… Emmett me había buscado porque su hermano le había dicho que había unas personas sin brazaletes en la zona VIP se le hizo muy raro porque eran como 8 pero ya estaba solucionado…

Luego en un intento por encontrarla caminaba solo desesperadamente entre la gente… pero ni rastro de ella… cuando estaba por desistir de mi tarea encontré a alguien más… la vi acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro… llevaba un vestido rojo muy lindo…

-Hola primo…

-Heidi Cullen… ¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que no te vería…- Heidi era otra hermana para mi… ¡la quería tanto! siempre nos habíamos llevado increíble y nos contábamos todo ella me aconsejaba y yo a ella cuando teníamos problemas de amores…- como nuestros padres están peleados…

-Si con ayuda de mi madre me escape un ratito para venir a tu fiesta primito… ¡No me la podía perder!

-Qué bueno que viniste me haces tanta falta en estos momentos…

-Si eso vi… ¿era a mí a esa persona que buscabas?

-¿eh?

-Cuando te encontré estabas buscando a alguien...

-Ah ya… es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte y no te ofendas primita pero no te buscaba a ti preciosa… lo lamento…- Hizo una mueca de disgusto y ofensa muy falsa, reí- vamos por algo de tomar y te cuento

Entramos a una sección VIP y pedimos de tomar... no revisé con la mirada el lugar para ver si estaba aquí este momento seria exclusivamente para hablar con mi prima…

-¿Entonces te trae loco?- inquirió con voz picara

-Si la verdad sí, lo que me intriga es que no la conozco… no sé nada de ella y no la puedo dejar de pensar… es increíble…

-Se te nota nada mas hablas de ella y se te ilumina la cara "Eddy"- dijo haciendo alusión al sobrenombre con el que me llamaba Tanya cuando éramos novios… lo odiaba y ella lo sabia solo sonreí- Pues acércate entonces no tienes nada que perder

-Lo se... muchas gracias por escucharme- le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías y la miraba con ternura… ella era más pequeña que yo en edad… solo un año pero aun así sentía que debía protegerla…-Y… ¿Qué tal se ha portado tu novio?- Avanzamos con nuestras bebidas hacia afuera del lugar mientras reía armoniosamente

- Se ha portado muy bien desde aquella vez en la fiesta… qué bueno que me acompañaste si no se que habría hecho ese día

-Ningún patán le puede hacer daño a mi prima consentida… tenía que dejarle en claro que no estabas sola que es eso de coquetearle a otras…

-¡Ay primo gracias! tu siempre tan propio…

-Pues es que la verdad podré ser lo que sea, pero cuando tengo una relación respeto mucho a mi pareja y eso no está bien

-Eso lo sé…

-Sí y eres la única… solo contigo puedo ser como soy, solo contigo me siento así de libre…

-Que no te escuche Alice porque se va a poner celosa…-Ahora yo reí… seguimos avanzando hacia la salida…

-Bueno primo me voy porque no puedo llegar tan tarde a mi casa…

-Está bien Heidi… espero verte pronto… cuídate y no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo… oye no trajiste un abrigo hace frio allá afuera…

-¡Tienes razón! casi lo olvido voy por el… lo deje en su sección de la fiesta es que pensé que te encontraría ahí pero como estabas buscando por todos lados…

-Te acompaño- sonreí cohibido

-Eddy… sonó una voz a nuestras espaldas

-No te preocupes yo voy primo…- cambió por completo el tono de voz de Heidi no le caía nada bien Tanya

-Hola Heidi-saludó con voz tiplosa…

-Adiós Tanya- dijo y se dio media vuelta… yo solo sonreí a medias y escondí mi sonrisa temiendo que la pudiera ver Tanya

-¡Ha! que descortés… Oye Eddy me acompañas a ver a Rose y a Emmett allá arriba…

-Claro Tanya vamos

Ella se agarro fuertemente de mi brazo y subimos las escaleras, la escuchaba parlotear sobre sus siguientes vacaciones y sobre su última sesión de compras yo solo asentía a sus preguntas…

Subimos y no encontramos rastro de ese par... seguro estaban en un lugar un poco mas "privado"… Tanya quiso bajar a bailar y yo quería apartarme de ella pero no quería ser maleducado… necesitaba encontrar a la misteriosa chica castaña… pero parecía que la había llamado con el pensamiento… aunque no precisamente en la situación que me imaginaba… en cuanto iba llegando al fin de la escalera la miré besando entusiasmadamente a un muchacho rubio llevaba una de sus manos al cabello del chico y enterraba sus dedos en este…

No pude evitarlo… la rabia me consumió… no me importo nada mas… Jaloneé a Tanya del brazo

-¡Auch Edward!- chilló

No pensé en lo que estaba haciendo… solo la besé intentando desahogar toda la rabia que sentía… lamentablemente ella estaba disfrutando esta situación y confundió mi rabia con pasión… se abrió paso entre mis labios y empezó a besarme con desenfreno… acariciando mi espalda una y otra vez hacia arriba y abajo… No escuchaba nada de lo que sucedía fuera de mí solo mi voz interior ¿Cómo podía sentir tantos celos de ese hombre? La sola imagen en mi mente me causaba una desesperación tremenda, quería ser yo aquel que rozaba sus suaves labios rosas y acariciaba su estrecha cintura con mis manos… no quería terminar con aquel beso falso en el que desahogue mi sentir pero me despertó de mi ensoñación un cabello lacio aun más largo que el de ella me separe muy bruscamente… Ella jadeaba… me desilusiono que al abrir los ojos no encontré esos castaños que deseaba si no otro par que ardía con fuego azul producto de la pasión que ella sentía hacia mí.

-Que pasa Eddy… mi amor ese fue el beso más increíble que me hayas dado jamás…- me dijo jadeante…

-Si es que la verdad no pensaba en ti…- respondí, en ese momento se me olvido mi caballerosidad no me importó lastimarla voltee hacia todos lados… ya no estaba se había esfumado… Salí corriendo y subí las escaleras quizá desde arriba pudiera localizarla con mayor facilidad no sin antes pedirle al guardia que no dejara pasar a Tanya arriba… no quería verla no estaba para soportar sus berrinches aparte de que no quería insultarla de nuevo… ya iba en contra de mis principios y como estaba de voluble por lo que acababa de ver eso iba a ocurrir muy fácilmente así que mejor mantenerla lejos de mi. Me sentía tan raro… confundido, celoso, ansioso, necesitaba verla…

**Bella POV**

Quise dar la vuelta pero me giró y me planto un beso… desesperado por retenerme, el estaba convencido de que yo seguía interesada en el… y la verdad es que si estaba confundida respecto a los sentimientos que tenia hacia el de hecho este beso me lo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba antes…

Ya no quedaba ni una pizca de interés… me intente soltar pero sus brazos estaban fuertemente amarrados a mi cintura, me arrinconó contra la pared y cuando sintió seguro que no podría zafarme tomo una de mis manos cerradas en puños contra su pecho, empujando inútilmente por separarlo, y la llevó a su cuello mientras intentaba abrirse paso en mis labios luchaba por que lo hiciera se sintió triunfal en cuanto sintió que yo misma subía mi otra mano para abrazarme a su cuello y al llegar arriba enterraba mis manos en su suave cabello rubio pero gruñó enojado en cuanto escondí mis labios y cerré mis manos entorno a su cabello para jalarlo con furia hacia atrás…

Se alejó con rabia en la mirada y le voltee una cachetada…

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así Mike?

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar no pude seguir diciendo nada con el espectáculo que tenia a lado mío Edward besaba con pasión a la mujer con la que había subido las escaleras… y ahora que podía observar mejor era Tanya… las lagrimas luchaban por derramarse por mis mejillas… tan decepcionada… con todos los sueños rotos

-Te lo dije… el jamás se interesara en ti…- dijo Mike aun con ira… le voltee otra cachetada con todos los sentimientos que tenia revueltos en mi corazón y en mi cabeza… este creo que si le había dolido se acarició con su mano…

-No quiero que me hables Mike olvídate de que existo…- dije antes de echar a correr y dejar las lagrimas escapar… choque con Jess en el camino…

-Jess… es Edward… Mike… Tanya…- dije sollozando…

-Tranquila Bells- dijo preocupada mientras me abrazaba…- respira ¿Qué paso?

En cuanto le conté la historia y pudo consolarme me convenció de que no valía la pena… ninguno de los dos… decidí disfrutar lo poco que me quedaba de la noche… llego Lauren que por suerte no me vio llorando pero que de seguro Mike ya le había contado porque llevaba un sonrisita que no se la quitaba nadie…

-Bella mi mama dice que no tarda en llegar ¿Estás lista?

-Si ¿tienes tú mi bolsa?

-No esta allá adentro en la mesa…

-Vamos te acompaño- dijo Jess

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa… la cerecita del pastel

-Mi bolsa está abierta ¿Y mi celular? No machen no está mi celular... ayúdenme a buscarlo ¿Dónde está? Llámenme por favor- dije desesperada… no, no se podía perder ese celular… tantas desgracias en una noche…

Y después de fallidos intentos tuve que irme del lugar sin encontrar mi celular, nadie respondía a las llamadas… iba decepcionada hacia la salida cuando vi a Edward acercarse a donde estábamos… se paso derecho sin ni siquiera mirarme, se me olvido todo lo demás… algo tenía que mejorar mi noche… lo besaría sin importarme las consecuencias, le toque el hombro… y volteó, por un instante casi eterno lo miré a los ojos, ese par de orbes esmeralda que me volvían loca muchos sentimientos se distinguían en su mirada: extrañeza, enojo, ilusión, felicidad decepción desvió la mirada decidí dar el primer paso… me puse de puntitas para "susurrarle algo al oído…"

-¡Bella! vámonos mi mama está esperando…- volteé con rapidez… me olvidé de que ya me iba y de que había tanta gente… lo miré a los ojos por última vez con una súplica en la mirada y corrí… como cenicienta… lástima que yo no podía dejar zapatilla y aunque la dejara el no me iba a buscar como en el cuento…

**

* * *

**

**Chicas! Lo se me tarde mucho en publicar... mis mas grandes y sinceras disculpas, espero que haya valido la pena el tiempo de espera... me tarde mucho porque la escuela me traia vuelta loca... eso y problemas existenciales que me distraian de mi objetivo principal y me ponian a pensar en otras cosas... Pero dejemos de hablar de mis excusas **

**¿Que tal el capi? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco un review? **

**Sobre el siguiente capitulo... tuve un error muy grande en capitulos anteriores... habia dicho que la fiesta era en viernes... me equivoque :S fue en jueves y es importante el detalle para el siguiente capitulo que se desarrollara en el viernes despues de la fiesta... **

_El "ultimo" dia de clases_

**Es el titulo del siguiente cap. tratare de apresurarme con el lo prometo...**

**Las quiero nos leemos! Bye**


	6. El último día de clases

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo así como sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

**Bienvenidas! :D Espero disfruten la lectura de este pequeño capítulo ;) Nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

**El _"ultimo"_ día de clases**

**Edward POV**

Si, ya lo sabía, era la persona más estúpida en este planeta.

Tuve mi oportunidad, la vi por un instante larguísimo a los ojos y no pregunté su nombre, pero en ese momento estaba tan confundido…

Cuando reconocí su rostro entre la obscuridad y las luces de colores, se me hizo raro, para que quería verme ¿ya tenía a su noviecito no? Maldita sea odiaba tanto a ese hombre y también a ella, a él no lo conocía, ni siquiera pude identificar bien sus rasgos en la oscuridad, pero él tenía la fortuna de tenerla entre sus brazos,lo envidiaba por ello y si algún día me llegaba a enterar que él le hacía daño de alguna manera yo iba a golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, tal y como lo había hecho con el idiota del novio de Heidi, él no podía hacerle eso a mi chica... ¿Mi chica? A quien engañaba yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y yo ya quería golpear al misterioso hombre que tenía por novio, si él le hacía daño, yo no tendría por que intervenir en su vida simplemente por que no formaba parte de ella... Suspiré, yo me había ilusionado con la idea de que existía una conexión entre nosotros a lo mejor era el único que la sentía,o a lo mejor no ¿Y si lo que quería era explicarme las cosas?,pero ¿porque? Ella no tenía por que rendirme ninguna clase de cuentas a mi... Yo era un completo desconocido para ella, bueno sabía que me conocía como la mayoría de las personas, generalmente niñas, en la prepa, era inevitable que no me vieran pasar junto a mis amigos, teníamos conciencia de las emociones que producíamos, pero no me conocía a fondo, yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, me hacía ilusión la idea de conocerla más… tenerla más cerca de mi pero eso no podía ser… tenía que resignarme a que la había perdido sin siquiera haberla tenido desvié la mirada cuando me di cuenta que sus enormes ojos chocolate me observaban con curiosidad… Sentí como se acercaba como para susurrarme algo estuve a punto de voltear… Un extraño impulso de besar sus labios me inundo estaba tan cerca… A ver si podía olvidar un beso como los míos, seguro serian mucho mejores que los de ese patán, sus labios pintados con un suave gloss rosa se veían tan suaves, tan apetecibles… pero no pude hacerlo volteó a ver a alguien que la llamaba no alcancé a ver a quien, giró y se fue corriendo dirigiéndome una última mirada con esos ojos que me estaban volviendo loco y que por las noches no me dejaban dormir.

Y ahora estaba en la escuela habiendo dormido tan solo unas horas y viendo a las personas pasar, muchas de ellas con la ropa del día anterior, había sido todo un éxito como fiesta, sin embargo como día en mi vida sentimental había sido un completo fracaso… muchas personas hablaban de mi beso con Tanya ¡Y yo solo podía pensar en encontrar a esa bendita chica! ¿Cómo podía alguien que no conocía intrigarme tanto? Y ni siquiera sabía nada sobre ella ni su nombre, ni su edad, nada excepto que me volvía loco…

De pronto caí en cuenta de algo… Era viernes ultimo día de clases…yo ya me iba… quizá no la volvería a ver jamás… y entonces? que sentido había de que la hubiera conocido ahora solo atormentaría sobre mi existencia la idea de hay una persona en este mundo que puede cambiar mi forma de ser tan solo con mirarla a los ojos y que no podía tenerla más cerca de mi… ni siquiera existía una pequeña posibilidad de conocerla un poco más a esa idea tenía que resignarme de pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos… ¿Y si la buscaba?

**Bella POV**

Llegue más que desvelada al día siguiente a la escuela, solo cambié mi ropa pero ni siquiera quité las extensiones; pensaba en lo mágico de la noche anterior a pesar de que mi vida sentimental había sido un desastre, la había pasado muy bien con mis amigos en esa fiesta, y cuando ya me iba… había estado a punto de besarlo… había estado a nada, maldito tiempo cuando quieres que camine más lento, empieza a correr impidiéndote disfrutar ese momento de felicidad que quisieras que fuera eterno, en fin; no tenía ganas de llegar estaba peleada con Mike, mi mama ya me había regañado por el celular y de seguro me iba a encontrar con Edward y Tanya viviendo su propio cuento de hadas, suspiré.

Cansada, como estaba entre a mi salón y me encontré con la sonrisa de Jessica y mis demás amigos, los saludé y comenzamos a platicar acerca de la mágica noche anterior, con todo y sus desgracias salimos un poco a tomar el sol a las bancas de afuera del salón.

Y entonces lo vi, sentado y ¡solo! completamente solo estaba viendo su Black Berry ¡Que novedad! pero no parecía estar concentrado, pensaba en algo…

-¡Vamos!- dijeron Ángela y Jessica que estaban conmigo en ese momento

-¡No, esperen chicas por favor! estoy muy nerviosa ¡no!

-Tranquila Bella solo debes verlo y hablar con él, a ver qué pasa después

-¡Si nada más!- resople dándole un tono de sarcasmo- ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Es muy difícil para mí…

-Bella, aquí la que no entiende eres tú- interrumpió Ángela y miro a Jessica

-… ¡ES EL ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES!- Gritaron a coro

De pronto me di cuenta que tenían mucha razón jamás lo volvería a ver, y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, y así sin decir nada solo corrimos hacia la entrada pues para ese entonces ya se había movido de donde parecía esperar ansioso por alguien, buscamos por todos lados, dimos la vuelta entera a la prepa unas dos veces, y nada.

Entonces lo vimos saliendo de la prepa con el resto de los Hollister… nos detuvimos paulatinamente, y ellos ni siquiera se percataron de nuestra presencia, nos quedamos selladas en nuestro lugar sin hacer nada, sin reaccionar mientras veíamos como ellos se subían al coche de Edward…

_Se iban_. Y no los volvería a ver.

De pronto reaccionamos las tres, habíamos salido a caminar sin las credenciales y no podríamos salir de la prepa… corrimos hasta la salida deteniéndonos en las rejas que nos separaban de ellos ya por mucho, arrancaron el coche y los vimos pasar delante de nosotros… alejándose, tanta impotencia, tanta tristeza. Ángela estiró el brazo atravesando las rejas desesperada como queriendo alcanzarlos, pero era inútil, y si yo pudiera habría hecho lo mismo pero estaba en shock solo parada en mi lugar… Traté de encontrar mi voz.

-Se fueron…- pronuncié las palabras y mi voz sonó derrotada, sin nada más que hacer…

-¡No!- gritaron Ángela y Jessica, solo Jessica continuó- ¡Deténganse!

Era demasiado tarde… nunca nos escucharían, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente rápidamente uno tras otro cuando lo vi por primera vez, todas las veces que los habíamos perseguido y nos habían cachado, las veces que había sonreído y que yo me quede embobada con su sonrisa, cuando lo vimos llegar en su deslumbrante volvo plateado con la música a todo volumen, hasta una noche anterior cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos y habíamos estado a punto de besarnos; ¡había estado tan cerca!

Me faltaban fuerzas hasta para respirar… no podía moverme de mi lugar nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos viendo el lugar en donde unos minutos antes habían estado todos ellos… Estaba a punto de desfallecer quería tirarme de rodillas en el suelo, ¡Le había dado muchas vueltas! y eso no podría ya cambiar… La voz de Jessica interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me permitió no caer, encontré un poco de fuerza y la lleve a mis piernas esforzándome por mantenerme de pie…

-¡Que deprimente!- _deprimente_, si esa era la palabra, ¡tantos días buscando!, ¡tantas miradas!, ¡todo el esfuerzo para la fiesta! PARA NADA, para puras vergüenzas había servido…

-Quería correr atrás del coche- Ángela esta vez, estaban tan frustradas como yo.

-Se fue – dije una vez más. Era en lo único que podía pensar.- Vamos chicas no tenemos nada que hacer aquí paradas…

No sé como hice para lograr mover mis pies un paso a uno hasta llegar a una jardinera en donde me senté por fin, cansada de tratar de mantenerme de pie… Íbamos calladas las tres, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos, poco a poco trate de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, faltaban poco para las 10 de la mañana, me alegraba de no haber ido al salón a desplomarme en el estado en el que me encontraba, pensé en Lauren y en Mike, en lo mucho que disfrutarían echarme en cara que no había podido hablarle, fanfarroneando de mil maneras que ya sabían que no me atrevería, no estaba preparada para eso, la escuela se vaciaba poco a poco, era el ultimo día y ya no teníamos clases habíamos ido por puro pretexto, vimos a Tanya pasar después de un rato escoltada por sus amigas que ni siquiera repararon en nosotros, se veía terrible, tenía los ojos hinchados, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido, solo se había puesto una sudadera encima y lágrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas lentamente, tan lento que dude que de verdad estuviera llorando, pero un sollozo me lo comprobó, así que no era la única decepcionada ese día, la mire confusa al igual que Jessica y Ángela, yo creí que la vería presumida y altanera caminando por los pasillos de la prepa con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que presumiría su regreso con Edward, ¿si no que había significado ese apasionado beso en la fiesta? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando pero la imagen que había formado en mi mente no se parecía en nada a la Tanya que tenia parada frente a mí con la mirada a veces perdida, a veces clavada en el suelo, sus amigas solo la abrazan tratando de consolarla seguro ya habían dicho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para controlar su llanto, sus hombros estaban caídos, no caminaba erguida como siempre y supuse que Edward debía haberle hecho algo lo suficientemente cruel como para dejarla en ese estado, por un momento me sentí aliviada, me vi en su espejo, me imagine que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera besado la noche anterior ¿y si el final que yo esperaba no ocurría, que si terminaba igual que Tanya? La mire una vez más soltaba sollozos incontrolables, seguro no le quedaban mas fuerzas para llorar, suspiré y casi sentí pena por ella. Agradecí que mi historia no tuviera el mismo desenlace, y luego maldije para mis adentros, ella tenía el recuerdo de sus dulces y seguramente expertos labios deslizándose por los de ella, yo ni siquiera eso y ya no podría cambiarlo, nunca más.

* * *

**HE VUELTO! Por fin! tiene muchísimo que no estaba por aquí pero las que han pasado por mi otro pequeño One-Shot se habrán enterado de que regreso a Fanfiction**

**Trataría de explicar mi ausencia pero no tendría una razon en especifico, mi mente estaba volada en otras cosas y no había encontrado inspiración para esta historia que se habia perdido en los recovecos de mi memoria... **

**¡Cielos! *Suspira* Ya extrañaba esto, pero aquí estoy dispuesta a terminar esta historia lo mas pronto que pueda, no les aseguro que tan seguido podré publicar porque hay días que apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar pero me esforzaré para que los momentos en que me ausente no pasen de dos semanas... Ya se acerca año nuevo y ese será uno de mis propósitos, ¡regreso con muchas ganas! y muy feliz, me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo que estuve lejos de aquí y creo que he aprendido cosas nuevas que espero poder transmitirles**

**Este capitulo no es tan largo y es un poco deprimente... pero es necesario. **

**MIL MILLONES SETECIENTOS TREINTA Y CINCO MIL DISCULPAS! por dejarlas colgadas con esta historia tanto tiempo, pero ahora estoy un poco mas enfocada a ejercitar mi mente en esto de la escritura y prometo que ya no me iré tanto tiempo... Perdón de verdad! u.u Pero bueno yo las dejo y nos leemos pronto! Gracias :D**


End file.
